


Sam drives Dean Crazy

by EchoesofAngels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Clothing Kink, F/M, Fem!Sam, Genderswap, Panties, Sam's 17, Sharing Clothes, Wincest - Freeform, girl!Sam, kind of weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 20:58:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2482199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoesofAngels/pseuds/EchoesofAngels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves to wear Dean's shirts and it's driving Dean crazy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam drives Dean Crazy

Sam found comfort in everything that was Dean’s. She used to steal his toys, then moved up to his blankets, and eventually moved onto his clothes. When she feels sad she goes and grabs one of Deans t shirts. When she’s cold she grabs one of his hoodies. When she just wants to be close to Dean she goes and steals one of his flannels. His smell sticks to the shirt all day at school. Everytime she wears one of his shirts, she feels better.  
Dean didn’t say anything anytime he caught Sam in his clothes. He would smirk and walk away. Secretly he loved that Sam wanted to wear his clothes. He liked to think she wanted him, wanted to be close to him. In all probability though, she probably just needed clothes to wear. At least thats what he thought until tonight.  
He was sitting on the sofa of the house Dad rented for a few months. Beer in hand and watching a rerun of Dr. Sexy, when Sam came downstairs. Dad was on a hunt a few towns over and wouldn’t be back until sometime next week. Which probably sparked Sam’s behavior.  
She was wearing one of Dean’s flannels --one of his favorites actually-- and her underwear, that was it. Dean couldn’t stop staring.  
“What?” She asked as she walked into the kitchen and started to look for food.  
Dean cleared his throat. “Nothing.” he tried to go back to watching Dr. Sexy, but he couldn't take his focus off the sounds going on in the kitchen behind him.  
Sam came and sat down next to him with a bag of chips in one hand and a bottle of water in the other.  
“Really, Dr. Sexy again?”  
“Sam.”  
“What?”  
“Why are you wearing, that.”  
“I just needed a shirt, I can go put it back if you really don’t want me using it.” She stood up and started walking towards Dean room. She couldn’t help but blush.  
Dean followed her and pushed her up against the wall just before she reached the stairs.  
“Dean?”  
“Why do you do that Sammy. You wear my clothes and parade around her in your little underwear and--”  
“I don’t parade!”  
“And you drive me crazy. Sammy how could you think you don’t drive me crazy when you do this?”  
“I-”  
“Everyday I watch you leave in one of my shirts. You lay around the house in my hoodies and stretch like a fucking cat. Just inviting me in. I thought I must be imagining it, because you could never want me, right? Sisters and brothers aren’t supposed to be together.”  
“Dean” Sam breathed. They were so close now, Dean’s face was only centimeters away from Sam’s. Dean’s body was still pressing Sam against the door.  
“But, now, you walk down here in just your panties, and practically force me to look at you.” Dean threads his fingers in Sam’s hair and tightens his grip.  
“Dean” Sam says again.  
Dean kisses her, soft at first but then gaining more force. “You drive me crazy Sammy.”


End file.
